halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Nations Space Command
Can you but the UNSC Ranks up please! Stocky 11:17am 22 December 2006 Hey is the ship list up to date? What about that new ship Spirit of Fire--JohnSpartan117 01:44, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :Yes. it has already been added. -ED 01:52, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I assume it says "?" because youre not sure if its a cruiser or carrier, could that be noted? Perhaps put it in both Cruiser and Carrier with a "?"--JohnSpartan117 02:03, 29 September 2006 (UTC) I think it would be nice for all the planets to have the date they were attacked/ glassed with the name. - Spartan 1138 12:48, 2 December 2006 I think there should be the types of UNSC merines and naval personel(example: sargent, specialist, armored, etc.).--prophit of war 19:23, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :if you mean ranks, I disagree. Rank links will clutter up the page. -ED 00:57, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Spike Grenade Why is the Spike Grenade listed as a UNSC Weapon? Because it is one. Idiot the Spike Grenade is a BRUTE weapon are Brutes part of the UNSC cause I thought they were part of the Covenant also the SPIKER is a BRUTE weapon. He's right. It's not UNSC weaponry. However the Brutes are not covenant. What? The UNSC and the Colonial Administration Authority so weird The CAA Halopedia has an entry on the Colonial Administration Authority, which is vaguely described as the effective civilian leadership of the human race for much of the Halo timeline. However, this otherwise excellent article claims the UNSC instead is not only the defense apparatus, but the whole government instead. If it's been asked before, here it is again: Which is the case? If the CAA is indeed the source of governmental power on Earth beyond this vague discrepancy, is it then safe to edit the UNSC page appropriately? Lo-Volt 08:04, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :I'd say that the CAA is the civilian government, and the part about the UNSC being the human government is just an artifact from before we noticed TFoR talking about it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 21:09, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ::Agree. -ED 01:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Change in marine armor Can anyone think of any ideas why the marines armor cganged in halo2 And how they were able to give all the marines new armor that fast? mendoza UNSC = American controlled Universe. Think about it. The awards, the language, the Mexican immigrants, the UNSC universe is an American controlled universe. KillerCRS 03:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, essesntially. Bungie is American, and it's natural bias to assume that yours is the best civilization and the one of the future. When I'm writing fanfic, I sometimes have to remind myself of that fact so I don't write about a utopian fantasy instead of present-day America with a new name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:53, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ::That is just because it was easier for them to make it that way, as the developers and writers are mostly American. It's one of the game's criticisms. -ED 22:09, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::American? i seem to remember a certain Chips Dubbo, a loveable Australian marine. i remember that there are guys who sound like they're canadian (not sure), and i remember that Lord, ie; Lord Hood, is a title granted only by a Monarchy. American? well, yeah, but theres HEAPS of other, subtler references in there too. -- SpecOps306 01:39, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah the UNSC is a United Nations controlled government in 2552.--Grievous797 19:14, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::But who's the most powerful nation in the UN? That's right; I'm going there. :P (no offense) guesty-persony- ' 03:09, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::::The accents and faces are easy to appear as though they were from many nations but the culture, slang, and behavior of the Marines is decidably American. -ED 00:59, 1 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I want to point out that the UN,which is what created the UNSC,is in New York,which is in the U.S. if you knw anything Voy101 UNSC Army What about the UNSC Army? i think there should be a section for them. i'm sure there was one at one time, but it's probably been reverted by someone who hasnt got the...uh...time to check it out properly. I'm linking it. -- SpecOps306 03:07, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Wow, it's back! that was fast! -- SpecOps306 03:09, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :The UNSC Army has only ever been mentioned once, so there's not a lot to say about it. -ED 01:00, 1 April 2007 (UTC) language The most spoken language is Chiness.It have more than 1 billion of persones that speak this language today, I think they will be more in 2552. (about 1/6 of the total population.) Chief frank 001 19:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) UNSC Df? i have a question what dose DF mean at the end? defence force? Fleet? What is it? It stands for Defense Force. '(CommanderTony 03:06, 25 June 2007 (UTC)) colonies how many colonies are there, contact harvest says 17 before the war-Croix129 UNSCDF template? What about a template at the bottom of the Army, Marine and Navy articles, with the other branches, under the UNSC? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 07:16, 16 August 2007 (UTC) UEG? My Halo 1 manual mentions that the Warthog is the standard vehicle of the ''UEG instead of UNSC. is this a typo, or a legitimate organisation? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:46, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Or the ''U''nited ''E''arth ''G''overnment? 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 19:39, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Mine has UNSC in it,but you could be talking about the Xbox version,i got the PC version Voy101 Sol System wheres the rest of the planets in are system?don't you think that the UNSC would hold those too? Johnny 14:46, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Thing is, we don't know for sure if the other planets were even colonized. For instance, we've never heard of Venus being occupied by the UNSC. --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Weapons why are the game weapons on a link while the novel ones are here? is it ok if i put the game weapons on this page too and take them off the link? Voy101 UN / UNSC / CAA A lot of people often say that the UNSC pertains to the UN, I want to clear things up a little. Here's my view on the whole UN/UNSC/CAA thing: We know that the UNSC was formed by the UN during the Argyre Planitia Campaign on Mars in 2163. A lot of people take that the UNSC still belongs to the UN - it doesn't! Although the UNSC pertained to the UN at the time of its establishment in 2163, it does not pertain to the UN anymore because the UN was replaced by the CAA (we don't know when exactly, but we could assume it was sometime in the 2160's). Thus, stating that the UNSC is the military arm of the UN is incorrect. The UNSC is the military/navigational arm of the CAA, the UN doesn't exist anymore. On a conclusive note the UN does not exist anymore in Halo. Of course my theory can ultimately be proved as being incorrect, we just have to see if Mr. Staten can clear things up in Halo: Contact Harvest. --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Update the Colony Systems and Planets Shouldn't we update the colony systems, cities and planets section with new information? Halo 3 and Halo: Contact Harvest have been released, so we have to update the section with new info. We can search for info in one of our categories: *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Places *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Countries *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Planets *http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cities Cheers! --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:08, 13 November 2007 (UTC) Something new? I think that there should be a list of the people in the UNSC that actually made a huge difference in the war, such as Admiral Whitcomb(Helped destroy a ton of Covenant ships when the Unyielding Heirophantsp? exploded.). 200 million? Anyone have a link for why it says that 200 million is an estimate of the humans left? The USA alone has 200 000 000+ citizens, so I highly doubt that only 200 000 000 are left in the entire galaxy. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:01, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :I believe it's in the Bestiarum. The Covenant have destroyed an awful lot. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:49, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::I guess, but I still find it very hard to believe that only 200 million are left.--Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:37, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::200 Million referrs exclusively to Earth. The remaining colonies and their populations were not counted. --ED 00:53, 13 December 2007 (UTC) 200 millions on earth not in all more on other colony leftCF 0 00:07, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Major UNSC Events Why isn't Operation First Strike mentioned? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'MasterChief'''PettyOfficer]] 13:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC)